His Perfect Stance
by ohlittlebirdy
Summary: Finn and Rachel's wedding is over and Kurt and Blaine discuss marriage over a small dance.


As the evening sun set a golden glow on the veranda, each Glee club member swayed peacefully and slowly on the dance floor. It had been the holy union of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry and it had been a wedding to remember. Quinn Fabray had been late, but luckily walked in before the 'I dos' which seemed to cheer Rachel up a lot more than it should have and when the priest asked if anybody was against the union, Rachel's Dads had feigned an 'epileptic seizure'. All in all, the day had been a success and Rachel and Finn were eager to begin their married life together.

Despite being against it as first, Kurt had a relatively good time, joining in with the tossing of the bouquet and letting Blaine shove fistfuls of sugary-sweet cake into his face, despite the fact that he'd had a facial about a week prior. Blaine and Kurt currently found themselves dancing elegantly across the floor, like they were merely bits of pollen, drifting through the calm, cool air.

Kurt had his eyelids closed as he found himself completely absorbed in the music. It wasn't anything, but a man and his piano and the sound that was drifting from the speakers had put Kurt into a stupor. With his head resting gently on Blaine's shoulder, he found that his hand had made its way onto Blaine's lower back.

"Did you have fun today?" Blaine asked, kissing the back of Kurt's neck softly. Kurt sighed.

"I was sceptical at first, I know, but it ended up being rather pleasant and I am actually happy for Finn and Rachel," Kurt admitted, turning his head slightly to peer at the happy couple. They were both bent over in fits of laughter as a piece of cake was dangling off Finn's chin. Kurt smiled warmly as he felt a tiny tingle erupt in the pit of his stomach. He was happy, he really was.

"Are you a wedding person then?" Blaine queried. Kurt scoffed.

"Have you not been in my room? There are wedding magazines stacked to the roof. I am definitely a wedding person. I have been since I knew what the word meant," Kurt responded, with a hint of sarcasm and sass. Blaine giggled.

"You say you're a wedding person, but does that make you a marriage person too?" Blaine asked, this time, with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never really thought about it. I mean, I always hoped to meet the perfect guy. A guy who would make me feel on top of the world, who could literally sweep me off my feet. A guy whose smile was just as beautiful as his soul. Who was just as good looking as he was at cooking or perhaps a musician, who could serenade me on days when I was feeling down or on days when I just needed to hear the voice of an angel. Someone who would be holding me close to them when I woke up every morning. Somebody who would smile ever so sweetly at me when I refused to kiss them before I brushed my teeth. Somebody who I would kiss anyway, because I'd know that he wouldn't care. A person who was perfect for me in every way," Kurt explained, "And do you know what's funny?"

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows.

"What's funny?" Blaine queried.

"The boy who makes me feel all those things, currently has his hand in mine and that's a place I hope it will stay for a long time," Kurt whispered.

"I don't know if it's the cider talking," Blaine paused to supress a chuckle, "but looking at Finn and Rachel and how happy they are, makes me want to marry you all the more. Maybe not for another ten years, but I just know in my heart, that I want to give you a ring, I want to give you a part of me. My heart, my soul, my eternal love,"

"Who says I want to be with you for another ten years?" Kurt suggested. Blaine just cupped Kurt's chin and pulled the boy's face towards his own.

"Really now?" Blaine snarled. Kurt just flashed Blaine a toothless smile.

"Of course I want to be with you silly. I want to be with you until I lose my teeth and you lose your hair, which may be soon if you don't stop using so much gel," Kurt chuckled as he ran a finger through Blaine's perfectly sculpted helmet of gel.

"I honestly couldn't care less if we got married at a bus stop, the only thing that matters to me is you. You are my life now and I couldn't imagine getting married to anybody else. Well, besides Taylor Lautner," Kurt confessed. Blaine tilted his head towards the side as his eyes began to scan Kurt's face for any sign of sarcasm, but there was none.

Just as Blaine had done the first time they'd kissed, he curled his fingers around Kurt's cheek and leaned in slowly. Their lips connected immediately, almost as if Kurt knew what was coming. He knew what it felt like to kiss Blaine Anderson, he knew how easily he could send shivers running down Kurt's spine. Kurt knew how his lips felt, how they tasted and how he could make Kurt produce noises he didn't know were humanely possible to make.

Kurt loved the way Blaine kissed him, the way he held him, the safety of his presence and the beauty of his stance. Kurt made a mental note to go home and re-read his wedding magazines. He needed to be a few years ahead if he was going to plan his and Blaine's wedding.


End file.
